


Stolen

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coup d'état, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: It was her wedding day.  For most people that would be a joyous celebration.  In Temari’s case, she was a dethroned Princess forced to marry the man that slaughtered her brothers and took over her homeland.  The day was set. The bride, the groom, and the man that would inevitably steal her heart.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my deers! I hope that you’re not tired of me! Lol I’ve been wanting to push myself as a writer so this a small departure from my usual fluffy fics. The fluff and romance is still there. I do hope that you enjoy what I have for you!

Temari glanced at her reflection in the dingy mirror. Her once piercing teal eyes were clouded over with a kind of grief that the pounds of makeup couldn’t hide. The crown on her head felt heavy along with the elaborate wedding robes she wore. As a child, she never envisioned her wedding day, but if she had this certainly wasn’t it. 

A dethroned princess set to marry the man that had killed her brothers and claimed her homeland. This marriage was the last step in securing his place as the Kazekage. 

The coup d’etat had caught them by surprise. After Gaara had been installed as the Kazekage they knew that dissent had remained but she and her brothers could have never conceived this. The few people loyal to their side had been slaughtered in the streets. Despite how valiantly they fought her brothers fell as well. She squeezed her eyes shut as the memory replayed in her mind. 

She fought as long as she could but was not a match for the cruel military he’d amassed. She was willing to die alongside her countrymen and for her home but in a cruel twist of fate their “leader” had taken an interest in her. Claiming that he’d done all of this for her. She’d become his sort of sick obsession. He decreed that they were to be married. He claimed it was the way to legitimately take the throne of Kazekage. To show himself the true leader of Suna. It was just another cruel show of power. To prove that he’d destroyed any and all traces of their lineage and authority. 

At first, he tried to “woo” her with gifts and sweet words. Promises of a beautiful future together. She rebuffed any and all attempts each time sending him into a spiraling rage. 

Each day she tried to escape. Whether that was dead or alive, it didn’t matter. But he was nothing if not smart. He ensured that she was without a weapon and under constant surveillance. Every time she tried to leave they’d beat her within almost an inch of her life. Shadowy figures that did all they could to break her spirit along with her body. Despite how broken and bruised they left her she refused to completely give in. Once she was healed enough she would try again the next day. She was born a warrior and refused to go down without a fight. She would only leave this Earth on her terms. 

Even now on the day of her wedding. The day that she would truly be left with nothing. She refused to cry. As cruel as their taunts were and as broken her body was she refused to let them see her sorrow. She didn’t know if tears were possible in the desert. 

“Princess Temari.” She stood up with one last glance. A farewell to who she was at one time unable to avoid her destiny for any longer. 

The hall was filled with people from Suna and beyond. Some familiar faces that she believed at one time to be her friends and allies. Her fiancé stood at the altar. The familiar cruel smile etched across his face. The same one that he wore when he callously murdered the people closest to her.

She swallowed back the bile that appeared in her throat pushing her shoulders back. Her head was held high refusing to shrink under the evil gazes sent her way. She was the last of the Sand Siblings. The last of the family line that had ruled Suna since it’s beginning. He had taken everything from her but her pride still remained. She was meant to survive. Despite what they believed she was still Suna’s Princess. She would find a way. 

Temari took his clammy claw in her hand. She was sure that to the crowd watching they were the picture of wedded bliss as the minister began. She wondered if those who came from far away knew what was actually happening. If they even cared at all. 

The voice droned on as she imagined a much different life. Perhaps a wedding where she was a willing participant. Her brothers would be there supporting her looking on with joy. She would be surrounded by her friends and people that loved her. Her handsome fiancé promising to love her for all their lives. What a beautiful life she could have had.

As the officiant moved into the vows confusion erupted all around her. Shouts rang while weapons whirled through the air as bodies dropped. In the chaos, her ears focused on one voice above all the rest. Soothing and smoky it directed the hidden shinobis.

She glanced down seeing that next to her, her fiancé was paralyzed, wrapped in shadows forced to watch his stolen empire fall. 

“You’re not who I was expecting at all.” That one distinct voice addressed her. 

Temari’s eyes met dark ones staring at her with a sort of softness and amusement. His lips were curved into a smirk and it was the kindest look that she’d received in months. His hair was pulled to the top of his head while his hands formed the symbols needed to keep up his jutsu. She peered at him confused recognizing a familiar symbol. 

“You’re from the Leaf?” 

“Yes.”

This only drew more questions and confusion. “Why are you here? Who are you?”

“I’m a friend, Princess.” He assured her while the chaos continued around them. And she believed him. Her last glimmer of hope was attached to this unknown ninja from the Leaf. 

“I will fucking kill you!” She heard her betrothed threaten. 

“Shut up, We’re talking.” The unnamed shinobi demanded. The shadows wrapped around his throat tighter. 

“Here, this might convince you.” Surprising her he handed her a familiar metal item. Her hands lifted to her mouth in shock tears emerging in her eyes. 

“Your brothers are alive and they’re waiting for you.” Her fingers traced over the familiar item. It was a secret between her siblings. They each had a piece of the puzzle that when they all came together formed the symbol of the Kazekage family. It was something that they had with them since they were children. Even now she had hers carefully hidden on her. 

They were alive. 

“We need to get out of here but first, let’s deal with your dear fiancé. I assume you have no attachments to him so you’d have no objections to killing him.” Temari’s eyes gleamed seeing the man that had made her life a living hell for months on his knees begging and pleading for his life. Even as they beat her she never once looked as pathetic as he did. 

She grinned cruelly before turning to the Leaf Shinobi. 

“What’s your name?”

“Shikamaru Nara.”

“Nice to meet you. Is your jutsu solid?”

“He’s not getting away. I have Shinobi covering this building so no one will be able to get inside either.” 

“Good.” Before he could ask any more questions she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her hands ran up through his hair pulling him flush against her body. Shikamaru was frozen in surprise before a hand rubbed up and down her spine falling into the kiss. It felt like being hit by electricity. A blissful moment in time among dead bodies and carnage. 

They vaguely recognized repressed screams and desperate attempts to be freed. 

“Shikamaru…” Temari breathed against his lips her arms wrapped around his neck 

“Yes, Princess?”

“Please do the honors.” 

Temari held tightly onto Shikamaru as the shadows tightened. She watched the life fade from her fiancé’s eyes. The darkness that was drowning her going along with it. When his body hit the floor the invisible chain around her neck fell too and she could breathe again. 

She breathed in Shikamaru’s comforting scent of pine trees and smoke before resting her face against his neck. He held her silently feeling her warm tears against his skin. They needed to get out of there but she needed his comfort more. The feeling of her warm lips was still present on his own. Instinctively he pressed a soft kiss against her temple. 

“I’m here Princess. The shadows won’t hurt you anymore.” Her arms clutched tighter around him as she finally allowed herself a brief moment to fall apart. Trusting that he’d hold her together. 

She took a step back trying to regain her composure and ignore the fact that she missed his comfort and warmth. Never once had she cried so openly. 

Her shoulders sagged as the weight of what had just occurred in mere minutes set in. She imagined that the day that his life was taken she would erupt into a joyous dance. Right now seeing the devastation all around her rained down the enormity of the situation. 

“What now?” 

Shikamaru took her hand in his squeezing it tightly. Wanting her to see him as a lifeline to clutch onto for now. “I’m taking you to the Leaf where we’ll meet up with your brothers. We’re going to have to fight our way out of here so this might help.” 

He pulled out a scroll and from it, a familiar weapon came. The weight of her tessen in her hand was like embracing an old friend. 

She opened it up wide and the wind around her began to swirl. Shikamaru just gazed at her in awe. When he’d first seen her she looked like a broken porcelain doll. Now she was the vision of ferocity. The famed Princess of Suna and the mistress of the wind. 

“Ready Princess?” He asked with that now comforting smirk. 

She nodded with a grin. She was ready. For a new life, new chances and new possibilities. Her eyes blazed with renewed determination. 

“Let’s go.”


	2. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises made under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello deers! Welcome back! Thanks for reading! Uhm no big notes. I will say that Tem when through a lot when Suna got taken over so I used this chapter to illustrate that. Okie, hope you like it!

They set up camp once they were a safe distance away. Temari was anxious to get to the Leaf to see her brothers but they both needed to rest. They were able to break out of Suna fairly easily. The counterattack supported Konoha clearly caught everyone off guard. Her heart lifted in glee seeing shocked faces when she emerged from the ashes with her fan swinging. She wanted to stay there and fight. To take down every last person but Shikamaru assured her that getting out safe and back with her brothers was the most important thing. She’d be back to exact her revenge soon enough. 

She was able to wash up a little and changed into some comfortable clothing that he’d brought. She was thankful to be out of the dirt-covered and blood stained bridal robes. They sat next to each other while eating a small meal. The silence was a startling contrast to the battled they’d been through.

She gazed up towards the night sky. Before the world as she knew it ended, stargazing had been her favorite activity. Especially on nights like this. While she’d been held imprisoned seeing them through the tiny window in her cell had been her only reprieve. 

Temari leaned into Shikamaru’s side. She knew that she was being far too clingy and dependent but she was just so tired. Now that they were away all the fight and adrenaline that was fueling her was spent. She’d gladly lie down and just sleep for weeks. 

He had already proven himself trustworthy and a good partner. If her brothers had enough faith to have sent him to rescue her then she knew that her trust wasn’t misplaced. They fought well together and it was clear that he was a bright and intelligent person. He also kissed really well. 

Shikamaru cleared his throat before breaking the ice. “What was the kiss about? Not that I’m complaining.”

She smiled softly recalling that moment fondly. 

“My apologies I’m sure that it caught you off guard. My brothers never told you that I had a flair for the dramatic? After they killed my brothers and took me captive that bastard claimed to have fallen in love with me. That he’d taken my homeland over and murdered my friends so that he could build a new stronger empire for us to rule. He was completely delusional.” Her eyes lifted back up towards the stars.

“He saw marrying me as a way to legitimize his ascent into power to the other nations. He wanted to avoid any kind of inquiry as to what was actually happening in Suna. At first, he tried to make me fall in love with him but of course, that didn’t happen. Not even once did I allow him to kiss me despite his desperate attempts. So I wanted him to die seeing that I would rather kiss a complete stranger than him.”

He grinned at her reasoning before his lips curved into a frown. 

Shikamaru tilted her chin up towards the light. Unrestrained rage swirled in his eyes as his fingertips gently traced the dark bruise. She tried not to wince under the soft touch. Now that the makeup was removed he could see the damage more clearly. His thumbs made delicate patterns across her skin as though he was trying to erase the mark. Temari’s breath caught as he looked her dead in the eyes. His voice tense, laced with an icy rage. 

“Who did this to you?”

“My fiancé.”

His eyes squeezed shut and she was taken aback by the sparks of anger that remained. “Don’t fucking call him that, he doesn’t deserve that title. Fuck Tem, I want to kill him over and over again for what he did to you. I swear, we won’t rest till every single person that laid their hands on you is buried ten feet underground.” 

Without thinking she crawled into his lap and his arms wove tightly around her. “It’s okay Shikamaru. He’s dead. He can’t hurt me anymore. You made sure of that. We’ll keep each other safe.” She nuzzled into his strong chest relishing in being held so sweetly. 

He breathed deeply the firestorm of rage burning within him quelled, at least momentarily. He couldn’t understand how someone could do this to a person that they supposedly loved. He was sure that there were more hidden across her body. He held her tightly as if wanting to piece the broken parts of her back together. 

Shikamaru was happy to take on this mission to recover the imprisoned Princess. He hadn’t quite thought that it would turn out this way. Now he was thankful that it was him. He drew her in closer, his hold becoming more possessive wanting to protect her. Hating that he wasn’t able to before. 

He heard her begin to doze off loving how trusting she was in his arms. “Hold on Princess.” He helped her stand before setting up a makeshift bed. He searched through his bag finding a small container.

“What’s that?”

“A medicinal balm made by my clan. Lie down.” He explained as his fingers began to work the cool cream into her skin. “I’ll take care of what I can see right now.” She nodded offering her arm and he bit back a shout of fury seeing the constellation of bruises across her precious skin. He knew that they weren’t from their recent battle. He’d been at her back the whole time ensuring that no one touched her. 

Temari shut her eyes and gave in to the feeling of being cared for so tenderly. How careful he was as he moved from one arm to the next. 

“I see a few on your legs. Would you like me to take care of it or would you prefer to do it yourself?” She was far too tired and enjoying his careful ministrations. 

“I trust you.” She breathed softly. 

His hands worked gently but quickly as they moved up and down her legs. Thankful that the bastard never had a chance to touch or care for her like this. She shouldn’t be out here in borrowed clothes, sleeping on a dirt floor. She deserved far better than this. Than what she lived through. 

“Thank you Shikamaru, I feel better already.” She told him appreciatively.

“Of course, once we are home my mother has some other items that can help.” Home, the idea felt bittersweet. 

“Sorry, just one more.” Shikamaru nodded watching her as she slowly lifted her shirt above her ribs exposing her far too small waist and flat stomach. It was obvious that her “fiancé” hadn’t taken care of her at all. He wondered how long it had been since she had something substantial to eat. He saw the angry bruise painted on her ribs and had to school his expression. The last thing she’d want from him was pity. He was pretty upset that his medical ninjutsu wasn’t strong. 

He checked along her ribs for any fractures or breaks thankful that he hadn’t found any. 

Carefully he eased the balm into her skin. “What happened here?” 

“Last night, a final desperate attempt to get out of the situation. I jumped out of a window to try to escape.” She’d never seen her “fiancé” brought to such a level of rage. It was amazing that she made it down the aisle.

His hands balled into tight fists wishing that he’d done much more than allow that man a quick death. 

“Well, there will be no more of that now.” She trusted that he was right. She would never have to live through something like that again. Weddings signified new beginnings and while hers hadn’t tuned out in any way that she expected today felt like a new chapter. A fresh start.

He pulled down her shirt once he was done unable to face such a cruel reminder of how she’d been hurt. 

Temari looked up at him gratefully her teal eyes so bright and hopeful that he couldn’t help but lean down and met her lips. Trying to recapture that feeling from their first kiss. Temari’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair as his body moved flushed against her. His lips moved desperately against her trying to remove all traces of that previous life. Of any memories of anyone that wasn’t him, imprinting himself against her heart. 

She smiled up at him, her thumb rubbing against his lips. There was an unfamiliar feeling in her chest and she could only attribute it to being hope.

“I hate everything that happened to me and Suna but somehow it all led me to you.” He was not one to believe in destiny or fate but this was changing his mind on the matter. 

His hands carefully cradled her face while leaving soft kisses along her head. “It is pretty amazing that we could find one another in all this chaos. Perhaps it was just meant to be.” And how badly did she want to believe him. 

He held her close as she slept keeping her safe against his heart. Guarded and aware. Thankful that she finally had a few moments of peace. 

He counted no less than twenty bruises that he could see and it only built the resolve in him. This desperate need to protect her. He vowed to do everything in his power to ensure that Temari was given back everything that had been stolen from her. Each person that caused her undue harm would be subject to their wrath. 

That would come soon enough. For now, he was content to hold his princess in his arms. The road ahead of them was paved with challenges and difficulties but he was hopeful. Holding her made him believe that a world of possibilities also awaited them. 

“Whatever it takes, Temari. From this day forward, even if it takes my last dying breath. I will protect you and I will make this right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Princess! This is canon divergent/AU so Tem is written a little different from canon. She'll have her moments. I have most of the next two chapters written out so they will be out soon. 
> 
> I also have the next installment for my smutty series, Lemonade coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I'm thankful that there are people enjoying it! Here's some kisses for you!


	3. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stronger together.

The Leaf was gorgeous. There was a kind of peace and simplicity that permeated Temari’s every step. Interested eyes followed her throughout but left her and the Nara alone. His family lands were beautiful. Expansive green fields with family homes dotting the landscape. Shikamaru’s home was simple but had a large wrap-around patio and a clear view of their family's forest. It wasn’t hard to imagine her life there. 

“I apologize these are the smallest clothes I could find.” 

It was a simple clan shirt that was probably from when he was younger and pants. But she was thankful to have some clean clothes. 

Shikamaru couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face when Temari emerged. The clothes were still far too large but there was something about seeing her outfitted in his clan’s clothing that made him smile. 

Despite knowing better he pulled her into a kiss. If she was surprised she didn’t show it as her arms wrapped around him tightly. Kissing her had now become something that seemed so natural.

“I don’t know how much we’re going to be able to do this with your brothers around.” He explained with a soft kiss against her head. 

She just grinned before reaching up to kiss him again, her movements much less shy and hesitant.

“I’ll take care of them.”

They ventured out into the sunlight and it struck her how wonderful it felt to walk so freely. 

“Your brothers have been staying on Nara land. There’s a room for you there as well. There’s enough space for all of you. If it doesn’t work out let me know and I can find you somewhere else.”

She was taken back by the large home surrounded by lush greens and running streams. She’d always loved the beauty of the desert but her view of it now had been tainted. “No, this is beautiful. It’s more than enough. Thank you.” 

When she saw her brothers standing before her she collapsed under her own shock and grief. Part of her wasn’t convinced that they’d actually made it out alive. Shikamaru caught her before she could hit the ground passing her into her brother's safe arms. Emotions that she’d been bottling up inside her were finally released in the comforting embrace. 

“It’s okay Tem, we are okay.” Her brother’s tried to assure her their own tears mixing with her sobs. 

“I...I saw you. You were both dead.” 

“Sensei saved us.” Garra tried to explain. 

“What? I thought that…”. Of all the numerous betrayals the most painful one was by their old sensei. 

“We did too. It was a strategic move.”

Kankuro took over the explanation. “During that last attack, we probably should have died. Sensei gave us both a pill that greatly lowered our breathing and heart rate. So when they checked they couldn’t find one. He healed us as best as he could before stowing us away and waited to get us out of Suna. He wanted to get to you too but they’d already taken you. If he tried we would have all been left in jeopardy. Every time that we tried to go back he kept assuring us that you were okay and strong enough.” 

She remembered falling to her knees when the leader had raised their lifeless bodies like a trophy. She tried to get to her brothers but was blocked by walls of men. Each time she blew past one another one formed. Keeping her away until she was exhausted, bound, and taken prisoner.

There were still so many unanswered questions but she didn’t know if her heart could take much more. 

“How is Suna?” Garra asked carefully. They were both terrified of the answer. 

Shikamaru saw the shadow that crossed Temari’s eyes and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “The people are all suffering. Once his armies came in and took over they stole everything for themselves. Anyone who tried to speak up was either killed or jailed.” 

Seeing their people pushed to the brink by the maniacal tyrant was more painful than what she’d endured. The wails of women children in the street. Broken and hopeless men imprisoned beside her. Sights and sounds that haunted her at night. 

Solemn expressions crossed their faces. “We’ll fix it. We will make everything right.” Garra swore, resolve clear in his eyes. Kankuro nodding his assent. Temari smiled to herself. How they’d grown. 

Shikamaru squeezed her hand once more before standing. “I need to go meet with the Hokage. I’ll come by later tonight to check on you.” She nodded a little unsettled that he wasn’t going to be there but understood. She couldn’t have him just stay by her side all day because she was insecure. 

They waved goodbye appreciating the chance to speak with one another alone. 

“So...you and Shikamaru?” Kankuro asked with a grin. Temari never thought she’d miss that annoying smile. 

“Not important.”

“Temari, we are-“. She shook her head, stopping Gaara's apology. 

“Don’t, no apologies. We couldn’t have done anything about it. I’m just thankful that you two are alive and got help. If it weren’t for those Leaf Ninjas, I’d be married or dead. Then everything would really be lost.”

They were silent, and despite Temari’s assurances, they felt incredibly guilty. She was smaller than when they’d left. Her cheeks were more sunken in with obvious cuts and bruises etched in her skin. She’d been through hell but was still trying to make them feel better.

“How did you end up in the Leaf?”

“Apparently Shikamaru's father owed our dad a favor for helping in some border disagreement years ago. Baki-sensei knew that this would be the only place we’d be safe and far enough away. The Leaf has some of the best medical-nin across the nations and the Naras have an extensive medicinal catalog.” 

“Based on the intel, we learned that Suna was just one piece of the puzzle. Once we were finally healed enough we were barely able to help suppress the uprising here. They got word to the other nations to be aware of potential internal attacks. The leader in Suna was just a pawn. The person who is actually in command calls himself  **Kage** . The shadow leader. His goal is to bring all the five nations under his one command. Since the counterattack in Suna, I’m sure that he is ready to go on the offensive.” It would only be a matter of time before they clashed again. 

Temari’s eyes blazed with a familiar look. “We can’t let what happened to Suna happen to anyone else.” 

Garra nodded. “We won’t. Now that we know what the actual goal is the 4 remaining nations have allied together to prevent this. Suna was first and remains under enemy control. It is the Kages stronghold. We need to take it back.” They knew that it wasn’t going to be an easy feat. It was impossible to know how far the Kage’s reach was at this point. 

“We will.

The five great nations had always operated as single entities neither land interfering with the other. It was easy for a violent war to occur within one border with little knowledge ever passing through to the other lands. Now they were all facing the same enemy. The alliance was unprecedented.

Temari had so much to process but seeing her brothers across from her was all she could focus on. “I’m happy you’re both okay.”

Garra pulled her into a tight hug. They’d never been affectionate but they all needed reminders that the three of them were alive and together again. “Us too Tem.” 

“Ya know we sent Shikamaru because we thought that he’d be the last person to make a move on you,” Kankuro revealed with that same grin that he’d worn all his life. 

She threw her elbow into his side. He wasn’t going to let this go. “Shut up Kankuro. I’m still your big sister. Technically, I made a move on him first.”

“Temari!” She laughed at the expression listening to him rant and rave. Blinking her tears back. She never thought that she’d have this again. 

*

**

_ Temari glanced at her surroundings confused. She was suffocated by stone walls in an enclosed space. Outside her window was barren desert rather than fresh green fields.  _

_ As a dark figure approached her she pushed back against the furthest wall.  _

_ “Where’s Shikamaru?” She demanded wondering how she could be back there. She was supposed to be Konoha not Suna. She was with her brothers again.  _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Shikamaru where is he?” _

_ The evil laugh made her hair stand on end. “Princess you’re delusional, such a person does not exist. I am all that you have left in the world and once we are married nothing will stand in my way.”  _

_ Her heart stopped. Had she imagined escaping? Was it possible that she dreamed up the dark-haired shinobi with kind eyes? Her hands went to touch her lips. Was it possible that it had been just a figment of her imagination? A way to escape her cruel reality.  _

_ The shadowy figure grabbed a tight hold of her pulling further into the darkness.  _

_ She struggled frantically against the shadows that bound her. Tears blinding her as her heart beat wildly. “No! He said you can’t hurt me anymore. No!” _

  
  


Shikamaru threw open the door annoyed at who could possibly be bothering him in the middle of the night. His expression changed to one of concern seeing Kankuro on the other side. He began to panic as he followed him wordlessly into the night. He knew the puppet master wouldn’t have bothered him unless it was incredibly important or involving one Princess. 

Shikamaru felt his heat break seeing the crystal tears in Temari’s eyes. Despite her brother's watchful gaze, he gathered her carefully into his arms. 

Temari clutched onto him. Her tears staining his sweater. “It’s okay Princess, I’m here now. You’re safe.” 

He vaguely heard her brother step outside to give them some privacy. He continued to whisper comforting words into her hair. 

Her teary whimpers made his heart clench. “I’m sorry that they had to get you.”

“Don’t apologize, none of this is your fault.” His thumbs brushed away the tears that rolled from her eyes. 

She nodded with a sniffle trying to blink back her tears. 

“Nightmares?”

“Yes.” She whispered against his chest and he pulled her in tighter. She kept repeating to herself that this was real, he was there. She was safe. 

“A lot of Shinobi have them. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We will go see my mom tomorrow. She has some tea that will help.”

“After Suna was taken I’d have them almost nightly. It made me scared to fall asleep at night. Even when I could fall asleep I think that I was still on guard. The last few days, on the way here, was actually the first time in a while that I could sleep soundly through the night.” His poor girl had been through so much. 

Temari tried to take in deep breaths, still in tears. This wasn’t right. How many times had she fallen apart in front of him now? This all felt so unfamiliar. So different than who she knew herself to be. “Thank you, Shikamaru. For everything.”

“Of course.” 

“Do you mind staying with me for a little, just until I fall asleep.” She asked hopefully her head tucked safely under his chin. 

“I’m not going anywhere Princess. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” He held her until she finally cried herself to sleep. 

Once he was sure that she was asleep he moved out of the bed carefully. She whimpered quietly when he’d released her so he placed his sweater into her arms for her to clutch on to. He left a warm kiss on her forehead before stepping out of the room. 

“Thank you for coming. She woke up screaming and crying. We tried to help but she wanted to see you.” Garra explained after he met them out in the hallway. 

Kankuro threw his fist into the wall anger and frustration coursing through him.

“This isn’t fair!” 

Garra sighed trying to keep his emotions in check. “Temari had to witness much more than we did. It’s going to take some time for her to heal.”

Kankuro raked a hand through his hair annoyed. “We should have been there to protect her. We should have been taken by that asshole not her.” 

“I know but that’s not what happened. All we can do is our best to support her.” 

Shikamaru could understand their guilt and frustration. Even he was starting to feel helpless. “She’s strong, that much is obvious. Unfortunately, she had to hold onto that strength during some horrific circumstances. Now that she’s away from it it’s all coming to the surface. Taking down this organization and helping her work through these issues is all we can do.” There was little else they could control in this situation. 

“Thank you, Shikamaru. We can never repay you for everything.” Gaara bowed his head politely. 

“Please don’t worry about it.” 

Kankuro peered at him curiously. “Although, what  _ is  _ going on with you and our sister?”

“Kankuro! Forgive him, he’s an idiot. Thank you again. Good night.” 

He was thankful for Gaara's intervention. “If you need anything please don’t hesitate.” 

Shikamaru stared up at the stars taking the short path home. He wanted to turn around and just stay the night in case Temari needed him but wasn't sure how her brothers would feel. Each night on their way back to the Leaf he’d held her while they slept. Tonight, not having her in his arms was disorienting. When he’d gone home for the evening he could tell that she was hesitant, worry clear in her eyes. If he had known he wouldn’t have left. 

He wasn’t quite sure how to respond when Kankuro asked about their relationship. The teal eyed princess had certainly found a home in his heart but everything was so chaotic now. She was vulnerable and hurting. Perhaps pursuing anything beyond friendship wouldn’t be appropriate but he couldn’t get the blonde off his mind. 

She was fierce, strong, and breathtakingly beautiful. Their conversations on the way to the Leaf had been engaging and interesting. She was witty, intelligent and despite everything that had happened, still remained strong and dignified. 

He recalled soft kisses during short breaks, and good night embraces. Simple and sweet moments that he’d never craved but now couldn’t imagine being without. It would be impossible to try to revert to a distant working relationship now. Not after knowing what it was like to hold and to kiss her. She enchanted him in a way that no one ever had before. So he’d find a happy medium. He would be there for her and give her all that she asked for and needed. He wouldn’t push for anything more till this was all over. It would be enough.

At least that’s what he tried convincing himself of when he snuck into the backyard and up the tree that overlooked Temari’s room. He’d just sit up for just a few hours then he’d return home. 

And if Gaara saw him asleep in that tree the next morning he didn’t mention it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to mention that there are aspects that are inspired by "unattainable, irreplaceable, you" by teatin . Such a great story so please go read it!! 
> 
> This is an AU so Temari's character in this is going to be different from how she's depicted in Canon. She has a lot she's gotta work through. She'll be back to her fierce, frightening self soon enough. 
> 
> Thanks again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! I have so many WIPs but sometimes there are some stories that grab a hold of you and won’t let you go till you write them. This is one of them. I was originally going to keep it to myself but I wanted to share it and hope that you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> It won’t be too long, I have a general idea where I want it to go. 
> 
> I do have the next chapter pretty much done. I won’t hold it hostage for too long. So chapter two will be out soon. I’ve got a bunch of smutty one-shots in the works too for my Lemonade series. This story will probably have at least one chapter with some fun stuff too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and giving the story a chance. I appreciate you reading and any kudos/comments! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
